Fairy Talks
by RandomFandoms14
Summary: In this story, there lies a lot of believable crack, three fangirls (maybe 4), and an extremely devious blue cat. But then again, it's Fairy Tail. What do you expect? Rated T because I'm one of those extremely paranoid authors so... yeah.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED BELOW, NOR DO I OWN FAIRY TAIL. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE COVER IMAGE. YOU CAN FIND THE LINK TO THE IMAGE BELOW IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. THANK YOU.**

"Lucy, wanna go on a mission?"

"Sure Natsu!"

"Great, Happy, she's coming!"

"Aye sir!"

"We'll meet up at the train station, 'kay Luce?"

"Okay Natsu!"

"Great, see ya!" And with that, the salmon-haired man dashed out of guild, followed by a chubby little blue cat. The guild doors were thrown open wide and shut with a bang as they closed behind the friendly guild members' backs.

Lucy started to get up when she remembered the bluenette beside her. "Oh! I'm extremely sorry Levy-chan!"

Said bluenette looked up at her friend and gave her a breezy smile. "It's fine Lu-chan! Go on your mission! You need the rent, don't you?"

"Agh! Rent, whatamIgoingtodoaboutrent?! GAH!" And so the blonde ran out of the guild much like her friends had done just moments before, except on a much more negative note.

Levy chuckled absently and turned back to her book. She was just starting to become immersed in it when Mira handed her the drink she'd been waiting on. "Thanks Mira!" she said while sipping it slowly.

"Ah, no problem Levy!" Then Mira was quiet for a while, debating as to whether or not she should bring up the topic she wanted to and how to go about it.

"Say, Levy-chan," Mira said cautiously, "what do you think of Natsu and Lucy?"

"Lu-chan and Natsu? Well, now that I think about it, I think they'd make an extremely cute couple."

"That's just what I thought!" Mira blurted out.

"Juvia thinks so too." The blue-haired came up from behind Levy and sat down on the stool next to her.

"Juvia, you ship them too?"

"Of course! Juvia has always shipped them! Juvia hopes for them a love like the one she shares with Gray-sama!" Well, that basically conked her into a haze filled with overly attractive Grays (seriously where do the sparkles in his eyes come from?!). Mira and Levy decided not to drag her out of her daze (wisely so).

"So, you said that you ship them, Mira-san?"

"Ah yes! I ship them so hard it physically hurts!" Mira put her hand to her chest and put on the most pain-filled expression she possibly could.

Out of nowhere, she slammed her fist into the table. "But they're just" slam "so" slam "DENSE!" slam.

Mira panted heavily from her outburst and noticed the many wide eyes just staring at her. She forced on a pretty smile which contradicted with her dark aura. "It's okay! Don't mind me!" She waved the guild off, although most of them had turned away already because heck, Mira on a rampage is SCARY!

"I-I agree Mira-san. I also think that Natsu and Lu-chan are quite dense," Poor Levy. She was extremely scared by Mira's antics. Not that anyone could blame her.

"Did I hear something about Natsu and Lucy?"

"Yeah, we were just talking about how cute they were as a couple," Mira said (phew) normally.

"Why, do you ship them Lisanna?" Levy asked curiously.

"Of course I do! Even in Edolas I shipped them!" And in seeing the confused looks on their faces, she hastily added, "The Edolas Natsu and Lucy, I meant." The other two mages nodded in understanding.

Levy then hesitated to ask the question that had been burning in the back of her mind ever since Lisanna came back. "Lisanna?"

The kind mage turned her cornflower blue eyes on the bluenette. "Yes?"

"Aren't you, I mean, d-don't you like Natsu too?" Levy stammered out.

Lisanna blinked, and then she laughed. In between her giggles she managed to get out, "No, Levy, why would you think that?"

"I-it's just that, well, you guys had been pretty close before you..."

"Died?" Mira and Levy winced. "I'm fine with the word you know. In any case, I can't deny we were close back then, but that's when I was a child. While I was at Edolas, I did cling to my feelings for him in case I ever got back here, but I woke up one day realizing I didn't like him anymore. It's no big deal," she said this quickly because Mira and Levy were both beginning to show her their pity-faces, "Besides," she continued, "I like someone else now."

"Whoisitwhoisitwhoisit?!"

Levy sweat-dropped, but asked, "Who is it Lisanna?"

Lisanna took a deep breath and said, "It's..."

_BAM_! The guild doors were forced open. The one who had opened had hands on her knees and was panting like a dog.

"Come quickly!" Juvia cried, "Natsu and Lucy... Sakura Park..." and then the poor mage's eyes rolled up, and she fainted from exhaustion.

While everyone was rushing to help Juvia, the 3 mages at the bar just looked at each other, quietly slipped past the crowd at the door, rushed in the direction of Sakura Park.

_Hang in there Natsu, Lu-chan!_

**A few minutes earlier**

Unbeknownst to Mira, Levy, Lisanna, or anyone else at Fairy Tail for that matter, Juvia had walked out of the guild in the very daze she had been in since her conversation with Levy and Mira. It was only when she got to Sakura Park that she snapped out of it.

_Huh? Why is Juvia here? Juvia can only remember being back at the guild..._

As she pondered this, she saw a flash of yellow and pink through the bushes, and the sight she saw...

Juvia ran as fast as she could back to the guild. _Juvia has to tell the guild! Juvia has to!_

**Now**

The three mages had made it to Sakura Park, but none of them had found Natsu and Lucy.

"Found anything yet, Levy-chan?"

"No, not yet, Mira-san. How about you Lisanna?"

Lisanna, however, could not hear the question. She was looking right past them.

"Lisanna?"

Blood pounded in her ears, and when she finally couldn't contain herself any more, she let out a squeal, and promptly collapsed.

"Lisanna?! What..." And then Mira looked in the direction Lisanna had been looking, and soon followed suit.

Levy was extremely confused. _Wha-what's going on? _She thought. _Should I look or..._

No, the curiosity was too great. She was going to kick herself for being too curious later... or maybe not, considering that Natsu and Lucy were kissing only 3 feet away from her!

Levy's hands quickly flew to her mouth, and she clamped down on them in order not to squeal. However, she too soon fainted away to join Mira, Lisanna, and Juvia.

Unbeknownst to either Natsu, Lucy, or the conked out mages, a little blue cat was crouched on the far end of the bushes. In his paws, he held a silver camera. _Fufufufu, _he laughed.

_CLICK!_

**_AN_ Hi everyone! I'm Randomfandoms14, and this is my first fanfic ever, so I'd really appreciate if you reviewed this to tell me where I went wrong with this. I also have not watched/read FT in a long time; this is just something that I did last year when I was obsessed with FT. In any case, reviews are appreciated, and thank you CJ, for being the first to review. You get a free picture of sparkly Gray!**

**Speaking of CJ, her question about Lisanna forced me to notice that many of you might be confused as to who Lisanna likes. I've already angered Nali shippers for making this Nalu, and I've probably also angered a lot of Nalu shippers for not showing a lot of Nalu moments, so I'll just say this: in this story, Lisanna is shipped with whomever your little hearts desire (except for Natsu of course... don'tkillmeplease!)**

**Also, here is the link to the cover art === **** art/Fairy-Tail-165064150**

**Welp, I think that just about sums it up! I'm gonna go work on more fanfics now. Bye!**


End file.
